Un cuento de navidad
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: Sólo un cuento más de navidad Layla x Yuri. (Traducido del portugués al español. Fanfiction original de la autora Zaah-chan x3)


**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

**Un cuento de navidad  
**Autora: Zaah-chan x3  
Traductora del portugués al español: SanLay-cvrt

Siglo XIX, veinticuatro de diciembre, faltando sólo un día para la navidad, Layla contaba el dinero cuidadosamente. Un real y ochenta y siete centavos, eso fue lo que sobró de las compras de aquel día.

Layla caminó por las tiendas y puestos de la feria por carne más barata y los vegetales más baratos con el fin de rescatar cada centavo que fuese posible, pero ella sólo consiguió salvar un real y ochenta y siete centavos. La navidad era al día siguiente y ella no había conseguido dinero para un buen regalo para su marido, Yuri.

Yuri y Layla vivían en una casa humilde, no tenían mucho dinero, pero tenían suerte porque Yuri tenía un empleo. El salario no era muy bueno, pero los tiempos eran difíciles y no todos podían tener la suerte de tener un empleo.

Yuri trabajaba en una fábrica, entraba por la mañana y salía de noche. El trabajo era pesado y el salario poco, pero cuando él llegaba a casa, veía a su linda esposa, la abrazaba y él olvidaba todos los problemas.

Triste, Layla volvió para su casa con las compras. Llegando a casa, ella fue para la cocina a guardar las compras, dándose cuenta de su reflejo en el espejo del corredor, en ese instante ella tuvo una idea. Guardó las compras rápidamente y salió de casa dirigiéndose para el centro de la ciudad.

Llegando al centro, Layla se dirigió a una tienda con las siguientes palabras en la puerta "Sarah Dupont – Hair".

Layla entró a la tienda y se topó con una mujer de cabello rubio y ondulado, de ojos marrones, la cual sonrió al recibir a la nueva y posible clienta.

- Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?– ella preguntó.

- Sí, me gustaría saber si usted… compra cabello.

- Sí, yo compro cabello. Le gustaría vender su cabello, señorita…

- Señora Layla. Layla Killian. Y sí, me gustaría vender mi cabello. ¿Cuánto pagaría por él?

Sarah pasó la mano lentamente por el cabello de Layla y dice: - Veinte reales.

- Ok, puede cortarlo.

Sarah cortó el cabello de Layla y le dio el dinero. En ese momento ella salió rápidamente de la tienda y fue hasta una tienda de relojes al final de la calle.

Hace algunas semanas atrás, mientras caminaba por las tiendas buscando algún posible regalo para Yuri, Layla vio una pulsera de reloj dorada en una de las relojerías.

Cuando ella se casó con Yuri, él recibió un reloj dorado de su padre. Ese reloj perteneció a su tátara abuelo, quien se lo heredó a su bisabuelo, el cual se lo pasó a su padre, hasta que por fin llegó a ser heredado a Yuri.

Él adoraba aquel reloj, sólo que la antigua correa se había roto. Fue entonces que ella supo que aquella correa era perfecta para el reloj. Entró a la tienda de relojes y compró la correa dorada, la cual costaba exactamente veintiún reales.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Layla volvió a casa. Ella estaba muy feliz por poder comprar un regalo para Yuri, pero cuando ella se miró al espejo del corredor, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ella no se había fijado en su cabello cuando salió de la peluquería, el cual estaba ¡extremamente corto!

Layla colocó la mano sobre el espejo aun observando su reflejo, ¿Cómo la iba a encontrar Yuri ahora? Ella parecía un chico.

El tiempo pasó, la noche cayó y Yuri llegó del trabajo. Su esposa lo esperaba en la sala, cuando él le vio su rostro recibió un aire triste.

Rápidamente Layla se levantó del sillón, lo abrazó y dijo:

- Yuri, no me mires así. Vendí mi cabello para poder comprar un regalo para ti.

- ¿Tú vendiste tu cabello…?

- Sí, sí como ya dije, pero no te preocupes, crecerá rápido. No estás enojado conmigo ¿o sí?

Yuri la besó y sonrió - No estoy enojado contigo, pero abre tu regalo que vas a entender.

Layla abrió el presente y dio un gran grito de alegría, pero en seguida lloró de tristeza. Eran algunos broches plateados carísimos para el cabello que ella había visto hace algunas semanas atrás en la vitrina de una tienda, ella había amado aquellos broches, pero no podía comprarlos.

En ese momento ella recordó el presente que le había comprado a Yuri y luego se lo entregó a su marido. Él abrió el paquete, sonrió y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

Entonces Layla dijo:

- Vamos Yuri, ¿Por qué no sacas tu reloj y le colocas la pulsera para que veamos cómo queda?

Yuri sonrió y miró a su esposa - Es que... ¿Sabes querida?... yo vendí mi reloj para comprar tú regalo.

Fin

* * *

_**N.A **__Hola chicos (: __Merry Christmas! Fail.__  
_

_Tuve la idea de este fic, leyendo un texto en mi libro de inglés. Lo encontré tan lindo que lo tuve que escribir. XD_

_Sólo para que conste: coloqué el apellido de Layla como Killian, porque en el fic, ella está casada__con Yuri. Y como siempre estoy cambiando las fechas festivas del año. (Hehehe)_

_En fin, ¡COMENTEN! Acepto críticas, elogios y (como siempre) chocolates x3_

_Hasta la próxima._

_Zaah-chan_

_**Nota de SanLay: **__Hola, aquí va otro fic de la autora Zaah-chan. Espero que les guste.  
En el fic aparece mucho la moneda brasileña (real BR) No hice la conversión de moneda a ninguna otra, ni dólar ni peso chileno ni nada por el simple motivo de que me dio flojera xD pero si quieren háganlo ustedes y hagan la conversión del monto que sale ahí a su propia moneda ;)_


End file.
